


Hunger Pains

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cookies, M/M, Scout's a little cutie in this, Sniper is starving, Starvation, Teams goof off, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:  Hunger Pains<br/>Rating:  T<br/>Pairing:  Scout/Sniper<br/>Requested by:  KayKayTwilie</p><p>Starving can lead to interesting results when you're suddenly offered food in a locked room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Starving can lead to interesting results when you're suddenly offered food in a locked room.

If there ever was a place that felt like home to the Red Sniper, it would have been here. This dusty desert area reminded him very much of his childhood home at which he grew up at and where his parents still resided, tending to their sheep. The thick, humid, musty air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath, scanning the area with the scope of his rifle. Grumbling to himself, he lowered his gun. It was times like this in which he got bored real quick and wished that he could be one of the others who just charged in. But watching all the times they got blown up, shot, stabbed, burned, and all around mutilated while he shot from a far away safe distance with fewer deaths and more kills, reminded him on why he was the Sniper. And it reminded him of how grateful he was that all he mostly had to worry about was the enemy Sniper and spy. Standing up, he dragged himself to pick up his stuff in the nest he had set himself in, deciding to move to the action instead of waiting for them to come to him. He didn't have much, just his machete and a few empty jars. He would leave his coffee mug there to pick up later.

It was eerily quiet as he left his hobble and journey around the battlefield, step by step, he went along, not finding a single trace of either team as he looked on. With the heat from the sun high in the sky blaring down on him, he brought his hat, which had been hanging around his neck by its string, up to his head; wiping the beads of sweat off his brow as he did so. It wasn't until he heard cheering, laughing, and hooting did he latch the rifle to his back and brought out his knife, hurrying along, closer to the blue base and stopping as he rounded the corner. He clenched his teeth and let out a growl. Right in front of him, both teams were messing about. Congaing, drinking, laughing, dancing. For crying out loud, both Soldiers were rocket jumping themselves in the air and twirling around each other like some sort of ballet dance as they gently floated down with their parachutes. Both Engineers were sitting in their makeshift chairs, drinking beer and chatting to each other about who-knows-what. The medic and heavy on his team were making out behind a broken shack, trying not to be spotted while their blue counterparts played a game of rock paper scissors.

“Bloody perfect.” He muttered to himself as he watched the display in front of him, disgusted before turning around and storming off angrily, not noticing a pair of eyes watching him before chasing after him. He couldn't believe this. They were messing around instead of fighting. AGAIN! That's another paycheck that Sniper wasn't going to get. He was already empty in the pockets and since his team wasn't fighting, that was another month of going hungry and dying just to respawn with horrible hunger pains. Couldn't they get their act together and actually do something to put food in their bellies?! Sniper stopped to sit down on a barrel that had been laying sideways in the shade of a broken wooden wall with caution signs littering it. Blinking away the burning in his eyes, he rubbed his face and groaned, slouching where he sat. His stomach roared loudly and he looked at it, before crossing his arms over his stomach, trying to ignore the pain.

He bent where he sat, clutching his abdomen. Sniper didn't want to have to call his parents for money and having to hear his father lecture him about his job. “See! What did I tell you, Lawrence?! You weren't ever going to make it out there!” His father would shout. “Now look at you, crawling back to us, begging for money and food. Get a real job!” But his father would have given him money. Despite the fact that he was low on income himself, he would care for his son. It was because of his parents income that he didn't want to take any cash from them, knowing that they needed it more. All things considered. If Sniper died, he would be revived. His parents, not so much.

“Hey! Yo, Snipes!” Looking up, he saw the red Scout strolling toward him. The boy stared to jog to him when he saw he had the snipers attention, stopping right in front of him. “Whatcha' doin' here?! Everybody's at Blue base havin' fun.” The boy seemed oblivious to Sniper's glare. Sniper snorted bitterly and bit out, “More like wasting time. Those pikers.” in which, Scout responded with a frown. “What's your problem, Snipes? You get act like a chick on PMS when we're having fun.”

The older man scowled, baring his teeth before sitting upright, clenching his fists, ignoring the noises his stomach was making and the pain that resided in it. “My problem? I'm bloody starving. I don't know if about you but I don't get a bleeding paycheck when you lot muck about like you do.” Scout blinked, crossing his arms with a doubting look. “You look fine to me, buddy.” Without saying a word, Sniper lifted his shirt, showing off his abdomen. Scout jumped back in shock with his eyes wide, staring at the sniper in horror. 

“Man! You weren't kidding! I can see your freaking ribs!”

“ Why would I kid?” The Sniper asked bitingly. “I haven't bloody eaten in eight months!” His eyes scanned over the younger man as he lowered his shirt, ignoring the redness appearing on the Scout's face. “Come to think of it, you're looking rather well fed.” This caused the younger man to blink and look down at himself. “Yeah, well. My ma sends me food and money at times to help me out. She knows I don't eat well here.” Sniper snorted and gripped his stomach once again. “Lucky.” he griped mentally. “Typical that the ankle biter would be better off than I would.” He was roused from his thoughts when the Scout slapped his fist in his hand as if he just had a sudden thought. “I got it! Come with me!” Next thing the sharp-shooter knew, his wrist had been grabbed and he found himself being yanked across the battlefield, not even putting a fight as he was curious to where the boy was taking him.

The scout ended up dragging him to and in their base until they reached the scout's room. The younger man closed and locked the door, scanning the room like there was some sort of secret in which, Sniper thought the sight was very humorous. Quickly, Scout hurried to his closet and bent down the second the door was open, dropping to his knees, Scout reached in, occasionally throwing clothes and other things out of the closet as he muttered in thought. “One sec!” The boy called, the top half disappearing into the messy storage room. There were crashes followed by Scout flinching and yelping before pulling out of the closet rubbing his head, hat having fallen off while he was in there, and a large bowl with a plastic wrap covering over the top.

Biting back a laugh, Sniper strode over and sat on the bed, not having any energy to remain on his feet. The Scout stood, holding the bowl to him as he took the cover off. “I've been hiding them away from the rest of the group. I was trying to make 'em last me for a while but...” His blue eyes scanned the Australian. “You need 'em more than I do.” Arching an eyebrow, Sniper looked in the bowl that Scout was holding and began to drool. The entire bowl was full of chocolate chip cookies, home baked by the scout's mother no doubt. The bowl was set in his lap. “Go on. Eat as many as you want.” Scout stated before smirking coyly. “But leave me some. I'm a growin' boy.” Sniper snorted good humored and grabbed one, biting into it eagerly, humming in the delicious taste. Normally, Sniper hated chocolate but going months without food made anything taste wonderful. His response got a bigger smirk out of the boy who then took a seat beside him, watching the older man eat.

Ignoring the Scouts look, Sniper took another one and another. He knew that he was going to get sick eating so much after starving for so long but he didn't care. The food was heaven to him and he wasn't going to pass it up. After his seventh cookie, Sniper licked his fingers, sucking on them every once in a while, humming happily, not seeing Scout's face go red as the boy's eyes growing in wonder. Finishing for now, he set the bowl on the floor, Smiling. Scout began shifting where he sat, taking a look back at the Sniper every once in a while, rubbing the back of his head nervously, biting his lip. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Sniper looked him dead in the eyes. “Thanks, mate. I needed that.” Seeing the Scout watching him intently with a red face, he asked, “Somethin' yea' want ta' say, Ankle biter?” Scout stiffened up at the question. “Uhhh...” Clearing his throat, Scout pointed at his face, crossing the other over his chest. “Ya' got some crumbs there.”

Blinking in confusion, Sniper rubbed around his mouth. “What? Where? I don't feel a thing.” Next thing the sharp-shooter knew, Scout had his lips on his own, the boy wrapping his waist, pinning Snipers arms between their bodies. With what little movement he could make, he grabbed the Scouts shoulders, watching Scout wide-eyed in shock. The feeling of the younger man's soft lips on his own was so warm and tasted so sweet. How long had it been since he had been with another? Months? Years? It had been too long. Giving in, he kissed back, twisting his fingers in the younger man's sleeves and closing his eyes, enjoying the moment, allowing the Scout to lay him on his back and force his tongue in Snipers mouth.

Sniper let out a soft moan as the Scout groped his ass and sighed as the younger man forced himself to settle between the Sniper's long legs. Managing to squeeze and twist one of his arms out from the hold to grab on the soft hair on Scout's head, pushing his head closer to get a better taste of the twenty-two year old's mouth. The action encouraged Scout to get a little more rough, pressing his thin body against the older man's body beneath him. The boy's hand lowered the hand on his ass to the back of Snipers thigh, lifting his leg to wrap it around his own waist as he held let go of the Snipers waist to rub his own fingers through his hair, causing Sniper's hat to fall from his head and onto the floor nearby the bowl.

After a while, they pulled back, staring into each others eyes, panting for air. “Wow...” The Scout muttered quietly as he gave a short laugh. “What a rush!” Sniper chuckled. “Yeah. It was.” The older man agreed, giving his own laugh. Untangling themselves, they sat on the bed, not an awkward feeling had been present as the boy wrapped and arm around Sniper's shoulders. “Can we do that again?”

That had Sniper cackling loudly, patting the boy on the back. “You keep feeding me, sure We can do it as much as you'd like. In fact.....” He didn't finish as he grabbed the laughing Scout and shoved him on the bed where Sniper recently resided and began to kiss him eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be errors since I don't have a beta but this turned out better than what I thought it would.


End file.
